


【尤诺阿斯】处男X处男的ABO

by yijiebaiding



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijiebaiding/pseuds/yijiebaiding
Summary: 总之就是两个人掉到奇怪的地方，阿斯塔不幸发情的无脑肉文。
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【尤诺阿斯】处男X处男的ABO

“啊……怎么会被困在这种地方，”与此同时，尤诺神情倦怠地看了一眼旁边，“倒不如说，还有个更麻烦的事情啊。”  
比起自己早早的分化成alpha，到了15岁才经历分化这种事，真想说不愧是阿斯塔吗……但是自出生以来便没有魔力，尽管已经是自己认定地对手，现在却分化成了omega，命运之神真是过于不公平。想到此处，尤诺的眼神不自觉的柔软了起来。  
“呃……”阿斯塔呻吟着强迫自己睁开眼睛，映入眼帘尤诺地身影后终于长舒了一口气，“太好了尤诺，你没有受伤。”  
尤诺不由得愣住道：“比起我，你还是关注一下自己的情况吧豆丁斯塔。”  
在说什么啊这家伙……不过怎么说，好热啊……还有说不出来的，黏糊糊地感觉……阿斯塔昏昏沉沉地胡乱想着，正打算爬起来，却发现全身神软绵绵使不出力气来。  
“咦咦咦咦——！！！！？？？”而且这黏糊糊地感觉！！！！！  
“这个笨蛋！”尤诺不由得烦躁起来，“不要一副搞不清楚状况的样子！”——好像在场的只有我一个人烦恼一样！  
阿斯塔还维持着趴在地上的姿势无力地抱怨道：“尤诺你现在怎么火气变得这么大了，果然是被四眼前辈传染了是吗，话说这又是敌人的什么魔法，果然是让人软绵绵地魔法是吗？”  
你这家伙——是一点常识都没有地笨蛋豆丁吗！尤诺突然莫名的因烦躁涌起了一阵无名怒火，正准备把阿斯塔从地上拽起来，手指刚接触对方皮肤的一刹那，鼻尖却敏锐的嗅到一股让自己心悸地气息，尤诺的手指仿若被电击似的飞快地抽了回来，毫无意识地几步便退到了远处。  
“尤诺？”阿斯塔有些莫名，挣扎着想爬起来。  
“不要乱动！”尤诺远远站着，死盯着阿斯塔，彷佛对方是个什么可怕的怪物似的。  
“什么啊……”阿斯塔想着，啊……又来了，那股黏糊糊地感觉……“尤诺，好热啊。”  
尤诺地脸罕见的红了起来，因为皮肤白皙，反而看起来越地发明显，对于自己暴露出来地失态，尤诺感到一丝紧张的痉挛从胃底升起，究竟是什么？这种汹涌而来的饱胀感，仿佛时时刻刻攥紧了心脏，要从喉咙里爬出来、这样难受的感觉——尤诺垂在身旁的指尖不由得轻微颤抖着——他死死盯着自己的青梅竹马，感觉自己的胃里正在疯狂的打着一个结。  
“尤诺，没事吧？”阿斯塔还在挣扎着想爬起来，太热了……一阵要把自己活活融化了的热度涌了上来，不行，还不可以倒下，尤诺……尤诺看起来很不妙地样子，虽然不知道发生了什么，但，我得……去救尤诺！  
“你这家伙……”尤诺的心无意识的柔软了起来，不由得想起了小时候，那个雪天，自己也是这个样子，低头看着匍匐在雪地里的阿斯塔，“比起担心别人，要更关注一下自己啊。”低声抱怨着，尤诺走了过去，屈膝扶起了阿斯塔，犹豫了片刻，还是答道，“你在分化，阿斯塔。”  
分化……阿斯塔愣了片刻，又转为雀跃，“那我是什么味道？尤诺！是alpha的味道嘛！啊果然是未来魔法帝的味道是吗！”  
虽然使不上力气，但是阿斯塔神采飞扬似的一遍遍问着尤诺，却迎来自己竹马沉默的视线，眼神比起平日更复杂了起来，一阵寒意从阿斯塔的尾骨升起，他不知道哪里来的力气，一把抓住尤诺的领口质问道，“回答我啊！尤诺！我的味道！我的味道……到底是……什么……”尾音带着颤抖，阿斯塔贴着陪伴自己从小到大的人，难以察觉的哽咽道，“告诉我啊……”  
尤诺双手垂在身旁，此刻他突然涌起想紧紧抱住眼前人的冲动，但很快就被理性压制住，他发现本身语句贫瘠的自己，此刻却找不出合适的句子，甚至无法找到一个合适的立场，来安慰自己的挚友——这个早已打心底认定的毕生的对手。  
“为什么啊……”阿斯塔将头顶在尤诺的胸口，眼泪终于夺眶而出，“没有魔法就算了，我已经很努力了啊尤诺，为什么！好不容易有了魔导书，好不容易加入了魔法骑士团，好不容易学会了很厉害的招式……为什么啊，为什么要在这种时候……”  
尤诺盯着阿斯塔的发旋，啊……那种感觉又来了，有什么……紧紧攥住胃，喷薄而出的感觉……  
“阿斯塔，”头顶响起了熟悉的声音，“阿斯塔不论是omega，还是alpha，对我来说，都是我认定的对手。”阿斯塔抬起头，尤诺金色的瞳孔背光下却熠熠生辉，突然间，心跳声变得震耳了起来。  
“尤——”阿斯塔正想答话，隐秘的地方传来一阵触感，他的脸一下子仿佛着了火，“什什什什么啊！？”  
“怎么了阿斯塔？”尤诺话音刚落突然反应过来，脸一下子烧的更厉害了，“总之，抑制剂，或者别的什么魔法……”  
怎么办……裤子里……湿漉漉的……阿斯塔久违的感到难为情起来，为什么还是在这种情况下，啊果然该说还好旁边的人是尤诺吗，倒不会太不好意思……说起来，尤诺早就分化成alpha了，可恶，不愧是我认定的对手……  
“别在那里胡思乱想了豆丁斯塔，”尤诺脸红到可疑的地步，他边说边往洞外走去，“我去外面给你把守，你先，先自己解决。”  
自己解决……该怎么搞啊？！阿斯塔不甘心的在原地滚了一圈，耗费了半天体力，可恶……好难受，越来越热了……该怎么办！！！  
呆在洞外的尤诺也不好过，五感敏锐的他嗅着空气里若有若无的香气，鲜有表情的脸愈发的躁动难安，过了不知多久，洞里传来阿斯塔虚弱的声音：“尤诺，帮帮我……”  
心头一阵自己也没有意识到的雀跃，尤诺起身走进洞里，映入眼帘的确实从来没见过的画面，自己重视的竹马趴在地上，全身仿佛从水里爬了出来一样潮湿，裸露在外的手臂镀了一层水光般闪闪发亮，尤诺的眼神随着阿斯塔前额的汗珠滑下，经过一条湿乎乎的水迹，最后没入看不见的衣服内侧，他的喉结滚动一下——突然感到干渴。  
“阿斯塔，没事吧？”脱口而出的话是自己都吃惊的低哑，尤诺轻轻走了过去，将手放在阿斯塔的头顶，捻起他的一簇头发，在指尖轻轻搓了搓，这个状态的阿斯塔，是他从没见过的样子，他感到自己的胃底又开始雀跃了起来，“我要怎么帮你？”  
“这种事情，别问我啊……”阿斯塔似乎消耗了太多的体力，整个人呈现出软绵绵的架势来，“快点帮帮我啊，尤诺。”言语间带着小时候都不曾有过的撒娇意味，他神智不清的蹭了蹭尤诺的脸颊。  
尤诺深吸了一口气，猛地搂住阿斯塔，鼻尖萦绕着让他全身血液都沸腾起来的气味，他的手指轻轻掀起阿斯塔的衣摆，小心的探了进去。  
“好冰啊……”阿斯塔无意识地呢喃道，“好舒服，尤诺。”话音未落，却被一阵难以反抗的力道按在地上，尤诺凑近他的耳朵，小声道，“说好了，这可是你要求我帮你的。”阿斯塔的后颈突然起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他下意识的想掀开压在自己身上的人，往前爬去，却不幸的被尤诺从身后彻底压制住了。  
尤诺冰凉的双手彻底的开始探索起这个从小一起长大的竹马，他第一次感受到了一股强烈的欲望，这个样子的阿斯塔，从未见过的这样一面的阿斯塔，只有我……  
“唔呃！”阿斯塔低吟了一下，随后自己为这个呻吟小小的羞耻了一下，在他看不见的地方，尤诺的也红着脸，他咬着嘴唇小心翼翼的触碰着阿斯塔的肌肤，却不知道两只手到底应该往哪里摆，胡乱的摸了几下腹肌，又慢吞吞的往上移了几寸，擦过乳头的时候，阿斯塔又小小的“唔呃”了一声，尤诺一下子清醒过来，立刻问到“我弄痛你了吗？”  
“倒也不是……”阿斯塔的视线到处飘移着，脸也忍不住烧了起来。  
“那是什么？”身后尤诺不依不饶的问道。  
“烦，烦死啦！就是很舒服嘛！”阿斯塔地形优势干脆把脸埋在臂弯里自暴自弃的大喊起来。“满意了吗混蛋！”  
尤诺一下子心跳得飞快，头晕目眩起来，冷静下来后干脆再接再厉的揉弄起阿斯塔的乳头。  
“可恶……这家伙，怎么学什么都这么快啊……”阿斯塔一边小声的呻吟着一边有些嫉妒的碎碎念起来。  
“你不喜欢吗？”尤诺又凑了过来，说话间带着潮热的气息附着在阿斯塔的耳边，阿斯塔脸不争气的更红了，干脆化身鸵鸟恨不得把整张脸都埋进土里。视线变黑以后，触觉反而更敏感起来，阿斯塔察觉到尤诺的手反复捏着自己的胸口，揉来揉去，那就是没有下一步的动作。  
“哼哼，尤诺你，果然是不会的对吧！”  
……这家伙，都喘成这副模样了，到底在自信个什么劲啊？尤诺的脸已经红到脖子了，可恶，所以说我到底为什么紧张成这样？从小到大只顾着钻研魔法，对其他地方并不是很在意的尤诺，此刻只能搜肠刮肚下一步到底应该做些什么。  
“呃！”不知道被碰到了哪里，阿斯塔被刺激的身体向后动了动，正好碰到了尤诺有些半勃的地方，虽说平时这方面反应就已经够迟钝了，此刻被发情期折磨的阿斯塔简直是之前迟钝的N倍，他磕磕绊绊的呻吟道，“尤，尤诺你裤子怎么硬硬的，装了什么匕首吗？”  
“……”尤诺只觉得大脑里的血液全冲到了那个该死的地方，咬牙切齿道，“闭嘴！”  
“什么啊……尤诺你怎么像变了个人似的……”可能是体内激素变化的原因，阿斯塔罕见的委屈了起来，正准备爬起来，“果然还是算了，我一个人——”  
话音刚落，一声清脆的皮带搭扣解开的响声打断了他的话，阿斯塔低头一看，一双熟悉的手正把他的裤子往下扒，“等，等一下？！”  
阿斯塔的脸一下子红的想要炸开：“尤诺等一下啊！！！”  
“有什么好害羞的，小时候一起洗澡早看过了。”因为背对的关系看不到尤诺的表情，但在耳边的声音似乎非常冷静的样子。  
什么嘛，尤诺一副游刃有余的样子，果然之前和别人做过这样的事是吗？阿斯塔胸口烦闷起来，一把抓住尤诺探向他下身的手，“不要了……”  
“？”尤诺不由得愣住。  
“我说——不要你帮忙了！”阿斯塔一鼓作气的喊起来，准备着要从尤诺怀里挣脱出来，不知道从几岁开始，尤诺长得比自己高了许多，现在仿佛像小孩子似的被他困在怀里的感觉真是太让人不爽了，阿斯塔越想愈发的生气，挣扎间却被对方用力的环住腰部，狠狠的往下一坐，感到杵在自己屁股后面那个又热又烫的东西，阿斯塔的耳朵一下子烫得要冒烟了似的，尤诺烦闷的凑到他红彤彤的耳边抱怨道：“把我搞成这个样子，你这家伙就想跑了吗？”  
……哇，尤诺脸皮这么厚了吗？若无其事的说出来了不得了的话啊！  
“总之就是做那种事情吧？除了我，难道你还想找别的人帮忙吗？”  
……？？？我明明不是那个意思？！不要随便曲解别人说过的话好吗！尤诺的手顺着阿斯塔打开的皮带伸了进去，拉开潮湿的内裤，把阿斯塔的性器掏了出来，就着顶端流下来的前液撸动了几下，阿斯塔被刺激的咬住自己的手背，闷哼了几声，一下子射了出来。  
尤诺白皙的脸泌杵汗液，顺着下巴掉落进怀里人的领口，高潮后的阿斯塔看起来尤其的可口，尤诺喉头一阵干渴，无师自通的开始触碰起阿斯塔身后的小口，阿斯塔小小的哼了几声，全身的肌肉因为紧张而紧绷起来。  
“阿斯塔，放松，不然我进不去。”  
放松什么……阿斯塔的脑袋此刻像被灌满了水泥，他突然福至心灵，出现了尤诺让我舒服了那我也应该让尤诺舒服的蜜汁脑回路，反手隔着裤子揉搓起尤诺的下身，果然尤诺的动作瞬间僵硬了起来。嘿嘿，果然还是被我发现了弱点！  
阿斯塔一边自信的想着，一边一鼓作气的解开尤诺的皮带，对方出乎意料的配合，当他实打实碰到尤诺热乎乎的性器，不由得惊讶道：“好……好大啊……”  
尤诺的脸看起来更害羞了，有些咬牙切齿的皱眉道：“在干什么啊你……”  
“回礼啦！”阿斯塔笑了一下，揉弄了半天，尤诺的肉棒只是在他手掌里越发的硬挺和滚烫，并没有要发泄出来的意思。  
“阿斯塔，”尤诺的手又摸进了他上身的衣服里，“用嘴好不好？”  
很久没有听到尤诺向自己撒娇的阿斯塔竟然真的昏头昏脑的答应了下来，阿斯塔翻身跪在尤诺面前，第一次这么近距离的盯着竹马的阴茎，后知后觉的脸红了起来，但是本着男子汉已经答应了怎么可以退缩的精神，他咽了口口水，轻轻用手捏了一下顶端，头顶传来了尤诺压抑的喘息，阿斯塔顿时信心倍增，一鼓作气的将这根东西含进了嘴里，唔……该说是尤诺的关系吗？味道倒没有那么让人抗拒，有点儿咸腥，但还是可以接受的地步，阿斯塔艰难的活动着舌头，一边上下吞吐，一边抬眼看尤诺的表情，对方皱眉咬着牙，红着脸小声吸气的样子极大的鼓舞了阿斯塔，他更快的摆着头，毕竟是第一次，牙齿嗑到了尤诺，听到对方轻微的痛呼，阿斯塔居然感到一丝抱歉，作为补偿又狠狠吮吸了两下阴茎的顶端。  
“阿斯塔，对不起。”头顶传来尤诺轻声的道歉，阿斯塔还没明白原因，便被对方按住后脑猛地往胯下撞了几下，阴茎破开阿斯塔的喉咙往更深的地方来回抽插，一瞬间阿斯塔的鼻尖甚至碰到了尤诺胯下蜷曲的毛发，最后搏动着的肉棒头部压着阿斯塔的舌面猛烈的喷了出来，尤诺这才把手松开。  
阿斯塔剧烈的咳嗽起来，没来得及咽下的唾液和精液一起顺着嘴角躺了出来，把他的脸搞得一塌糊涂，“你这家伙……”阿斯塔粗喘着气想痛骂尤诺，却惊悚的发现对方刚发泄出来的性器又开始抬起了头来，阿斯塔的第六感告诉自己此刻跑路为妙，却被尤诺死死的拉住了胳膊，脸朝下按在了原地。  
随着精液发散出去的似乎还有尤诺的羞耻心，他的那根热乎乎的玩意儿在阿斯塔的臀缝里蹭来蹭去，阿斯塔一边努力忽视那股灼人的热度，一边自暴自弃的想到这家伙果然是个闷骚型的男人啊。“别蹭了啊混蛋。”阿斯塔说着向后想推开尤诺，却被对方抓住手将阴茎杵在手心来回磨蹭了起来，茎头溢出的前液抹的阿斯塔的掌心泛着光，阿斯塔赶紧把手抽了回来，习惯性放到嘴前咬住，闻到上面的气味又害羞的甩了起来。  
“阿斯塔，放松，我要进去。”比起动作，尤诺的声音表现的意外冷静。  
TBC


End file.
